The Question
by Outsiders Obsessor
Summary: A Killian X OC One-Shot. Killian has been dating Hannah for almost two years. He now has a serious question to ask his girlfriend. Will he get the answer he's looking for? There will be two sequels to this story. If you don't like this pairing, don't read the story. If you are a Hook/Killian fangirl, you will enjoy this story, because you can pretend you are the OC character.


**The Question**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters Killian Jones, Mary Margret, or David. I do own the character of Hannah though. I'll tell you more about her in the author's note. All lines in bold are from the TV show. **

Killian Jones sits on the pier with a smile on his face. Next to him, a twenty-seven-year-old woman with light brown hair and sparkling blue eyes sits with a fishing rod in her hand. The twenty-eight-year-old pirate captain has been dating Hannah for almost two years now. The two of them are fishing off of the pier, because it is an activity both of them enjoy. Hannah throws her line into the water, and casts a wry smile at her boyfriend.

"That's how you cast a fishing pole," Hannah grins.

"Oh, really? We'll see who catches the most fish," Killian replies with a grin of his own.

The pirate captain then casts his line into the water as he covers both of his eyes with his hand. His line lands right next to Hannah's.

"That's how a pirate casts a fishing rod," Killian smirks.

"You're crazy, Killian," she laughs as he wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asks with a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Oh, yes, how silly of me. You're devilishly handsome," Hannah giggles as she looks into his piercing blue eyes.

**"Yeah. I ****_AM _****devilishly handsome," **Killian responds as he pulls Hannah in for a kiss.

His lips meet hers, and he gently tucks a piece of her hair behind her ear before closing his eyes. They kiss until they need to pull their lips apart to breathe.

"You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for," Hannah tells him as the wind blows through the captain's jet-black hair.

**"I prefer dashing rapscallion, **but that works too," Killian jokes.

At this time, both of the fishing rods begin to make noise as fish bite the hooks. Hannah and Killian instantly pick the rods up and begin reeling the fish in. Killian gets his fish in before Hannah, so he begins to take the hook out of the mouth of the fish. (Pun intended.) As he finishes this, he notices Hannah is taking the hook out of the mouth of her fish. This gives him time to execute his plan. Killian leans down to act as if he is still trying to take his fish off of the line. At this time, he is fingering a small black box in his right hand. Hannah opens the cooler and throws her fish inside of it. She notices that Killian is still crouching down near his fish.

"Did he swallow the fishing hook, Killian?" she asks her handsome, fearsome, and confident pirate captain boyfriend.

"No, I got that out of the fish. I'm trying to figure out what this was doing in his mouth," he responds while holding up the small black box for his girlfriend to see.

"That is rather odd. What's in it?" Hannah questions.

"I don't know. Why don't you open it?" Captain Hook suggests.

He hands the box to Hannah, and unknown to her, a smile crosses his lips.

Hannah slowly opens the box. Inside is a glittering diamond ring. She slowly takes it out.

"That's rather odd. How did a fish swallow a box with a ring inside?" she asks.

Killian simply shrugs, indicating that he has no clue as to how it happened. An idea suddenly dawns on Hannah.

"Wait a minute. Killian, are you….?" Hannah starts to inquire.

"Yes, I am. Hannah, will you marry me?" Killian asks on one knee.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I love you, Killian!" she shouts as Killian stands up and holds her hands.

"I am now the happiest pirate alive. Thank you for giving me a happy ending," Killian remarks as Hannah wraps her arms around his neck.

"Let's go tell my family and our friends about the engagement," Hannah tells her pirate fiancé.

"Well, my love, I thought we could finish our fishing trip before we run and tell the town the happy news. You know how interested in weddings everyone is, especially Mary Margret and David. Let's just stay on the pier for another two hours or so. They can wait that long," Killian reasons.

"Okay, you win, but on one condition," she smirks.

"What might that be?" Killian asks.

"I want you to repeat what you told me the day I first moved into town," Hannah smirks.

"When I win your heart, Hannah, and I will win it, it won't be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me," he recites with a smile.

"You did win my heart, and I do want you for who you are. Now, let's get back to fishing," she grins. 

**Author's Note: So, that's part one of my series of three one-shots! The next one will be a separate story entitled ****_The Wedding. _****I also want to point out that I based the character of Hannah off of myself. I like to fish, and I have light brown hair with blue eyes. The reason I wrote this is because I am a huge Killian/Hook fangirl. I am nowhere near his age in real life, but that's the good thing about FanFiction! You can make whatever you want to happen actually happen! Anyway, I would like to point out that I was very jealous that Emma got to kiss Killian several times. That is the main reason why I wrote this story. Anyway, I know I'm rambling, but I just love Killian! **


End file.
